Invader Leauna and Friends The Sequel
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: what happens when you have two Plutotians a fox girl two insane robots an ego invader a girl that was created for friends find out Review please
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Invader Becky Hi Fanfictioners welcome to my edited sequel to ILANDTAB which I would like to thank Invader Dust and Techno Doofus for reading it/ enjoy the sequel

Disclaimer I don't own "Invader Zim/" Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Sayuri" Techno Doofus does. I don't own "Ash" Invader Dust does. I own "Leauna" and "Bir" who are for sale for a billion bucks hahaha. I own "Becky."

Invader Leauna and Friends the Sequel

prologue

They say in space no one can hear you scream well their wrong cause you have to be death to not hear, "AHHHHHHHH!" Clone Zim screamed after exploding Clone Zims spirit was left floating through space.

He arrived on a strange planet with blue people and started looking around. Clone Zim was eyeing the creatures when, "Zim there you are." Tak said.

"I thought you where destroyed." Clone Zim said.

"Oh, you're the clone or what's left." Tak said.

"Yeah thanks to Zim and his stupid friends." Clone Zim huffed.

"I could make you alive again." Tak said.

"How?" Clone Zim asked.

"Well you'll need a body and one that doesn't explode by music. You need-

" Zims body. " the Clone Zim interrupted.

"Yes but the only way to get it is to kill his soul." Tak said grinning evilly.

"I love that idea." Clone Zim stated. " Hahahahhaahah! " they Both laughed.

On Earth Zim, Gir, Sayuri, Becky, and Skoodge moved into Leauna's new house. Since the land Zims house was on was replaced with a playground in ten minutes. A secret passageway was built underground so Zim could still get to his lab

Sayuri and Bir had a bedroom to themselves so they could plan their pranks in private.

Skoodge and Becky shared a bunkbed and Gir slept on Zims head.

Review please yeah stupid place to end a prologue oh well, I did a sequel cause I have plans bwahahahha

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Ash" Invader Dust does. I don't own "Sayuri." I own "Becky" I own "Leauna" I own "Bir" and "Clad."

Dib Age 14 ninth grade

Gaz Age 13 eigth grade

Zim Age 135 ninth grade

Leauna Age 130 ninth grade

Ash Age 12 eigth grade

Sayuri Age 12 eigth grade

Becky Age 603 no grade

Clad Age 602 no grade

Gir Age 5

Bir Age 4

Chapter 1

Leauna and Zim were in the lab trying to think of a plan to destroy all life on Earth. "The squid plan is genus!" Zim stated proudly.

"You told me that one time the squid got out and ate your brain. If you ask me you never had one," Leauna stated smugly.

"You dare insult Zim? I will destroy you!" He thratedned shanking a fist.

"Yeah the day Gir has a working brain you can. We have to focus," Leauna stated.

"Why can't you admit my plan is perfect?" Zim asked.

"Since all your plans fail that's why, ego boy," She replied and Gir came in.

" Master, blue girl makeing dooky cookies," Gir stated.

" In my kitchen your slave girl is cooking in my kitchen," Leauna said annoyed.

"I fired her two years so it's not my fault," Zim stated in his defence.

Upstairs, Sayuri and Bir were watching Disgusting Factor. "That show will rot your brain," Becky stated she was wearing red stripped dress and a kiss the bad cook apron with a blue chefts hat.

"This coming from someone who used to watch television with Gir?" Sayuri asked.

"Well I like my brain rotten. Now if you excuse me I'm making cookies," She stated and the doorbell rang.

Sayuri got up from the couch and answered the door, "Hi Ash, Dib, come on in," She stated and they all walked inside.

Meanwhile Zims clone was hiding, "This is perfect." He snickered.

Leauana an Zim went upstairs, "Is something burning?" She asked and went in the kitchen to see fire.

"What the hell happened!" She screeched.

"I don't no! I'll call the fire apartement," Becky said and started dialing.

"Great! While their here they can see Zim and Leauna without their disgusies," Dib stated.

"Why is everything melting?" Leauna whined.

"It's on fire," Gir stated.

"The Firepeople are here," Becky stated.

The Firemen went inside and blasted the fire away getting Leauna wet in the process.

"Ahh pain! What is the awful liquid?" She cried.

"Look aliens," Dib stated to the firemen.

" Yeah right. Halloween is just around the cornor. Those are just coustems and chessy ones." the Firepeople stated and left laughing at Dib.

Becky was cleaning up the mess and Gir and Bir came in with bukets of mud and, "Noo!" She screamed and Dib came in.

"Were going to be late for school," He stated.

"Why did I join your stupid school PTA?" She asked.

"You said you love the food the cafeteria serves, " Dib answered.

"Oh yeah. So how come you never try to expose me?" She asked and they went to the livingroom.

"Hmm, I don't know," He stated.

"Whatever plug in the cord I'm vacumning." She ordered handing him a cord.

"I will soon have my what the nooo!" Clone Zim yelled as he was suked in the vacumn.

"Did you say something Doofyhead?" Becky asked.

"No I'm going to school," He stated and was about to leave when,

"You can't I planned a scavenger hunt," She protested.

In the kitchen everyone was eating Girs waffles, "Since we saved the world were playing a game." Becky stated. "We each in teams have to go to a black hole and get two of our favorite cartoon chatacats and bring them here. " She stated and they all looked at her like she was crazy." Team 1 is Me, Zim, and Leauna, Team 2 is Sayuri, Dib, and Gir, and Team 3 is Ash, Skoodge, and Bir now to the vootcruiser ship thing." She ordered.

"Don't we get a say in this? " Ash asked.

"No no go." she stated.

Ash, Skoodge, and Bir went to Skoodges ship and blasted off.

Zim, Leauna, and Becky went in Zims ship and blasted off.

After Gaz fixed Taks ship Dib, Gir, and Sayuri blasted off. "How do we know what black hole to go to?" Dib asked. ( Follow the light by the silverly moon ) Sayuri sang.

"Okay." He stated confused and they were suked up like a vacumn and falling.

Skoodge was driving the ship, "I want to blow things up," Bir stated.

Zim was driving his ship, "Why can't I drive?" Becky asked.

"You ended up in jail last time. " Leauna answered.

"Yeah, well so did you." She protested.

"Thar she blows." Zim stated pointing to a black hole and they stared at him. " What?" he asked.

where did Team 2 go? Will Bir blow anything up? What will happen to the Clone Zim stay tuned.

Review please.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does. If I did snicker poor zim. I don't own "Sayuri" and "Ash" belongs to Invader Dust. I own "Leauna" "Bir" "Clad" and "Becky." yay

Chapter 2

Tak went in Leaunas livingroom flipped the reverse button on the vacuum and Zims spirit came out along with dust. "Cough rotten blue gir.l Cough once I kill Zim she'll be the cough second to go." Clone Zim stated looking at Tak who was covered in dust.

"You look terrible," he stated.

"Shut up! Zim, did you kill Zim's soul?" she asked.

"No I don't know how I'm suspossed to. Maybe I should forget it. I mean he can survive anything," the Clone stated.

"What? You can't! He deserves death for ruining my life," She stated.

"Lady you need help," Clone Zim stated.

"Come on we have to kill him. We have to be evil more evil than we've ever been, " Tak stated.

"We have to be- "Bad?" He interrupted.

"Yes bad." She chuckled and Mimi stared playing interment's.

"You're not gonna sing are you?" Clone Zim asked.

( Now I know you've been evil and have stealed ) " You got the right. " Clone Zim said. ( It's no secret that you want Zim to die ) Tak sang. ( And you've done some double dealing ) ( sceaming, stealing, and, stealing ) she sang.

"NO STOP!" He yelled and the music went away.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I have a plan," He stated. "You see I whisper," Clone Zim stated.

"Yes excellent," Tak said and the music played again. ( It feels so good to be bad ) they Both sang.

"Really you need help," Clone Zim stated.

Elsewere, Dib and Sayuri were in a house and they saw a women. "That's Lois." Sayuri stated.

"Who?" Dib asked.

They saw a baby riding a tricle and push the lady downstairs and drop a piano on her. "Victory," he stated.

"I have to be more careful," Lois stated and walked away not noticing Sayuri or Dib.

"That's Stewie I need you to get him while I get Brian," Sayuri stated and left Dib all alone.

Dib nervous went upstairs opened a bedroom and saw a baby boy. "Hi there, little guy," Dib stated and he turned the light on feeling stupid for being afraid of a baby.

"Who are you? " Stewie asked and Dib stared. "Who sent you?" Stewie asked.

"Uh." Dib stuttered.

"You will pay dearly for this intrusion," Stewie stated theartenly. "Quick get the African Ice Bees," he stated and grabbed a jar with the bees.

Dib snapped out of his trance and ran screaming, "DEMON BABY WITH BEES! HELP!" he yelled.

Downstairs, Sayuri found a white dog reading a book sitting upright on a couch. "Hi Brian, I'm Sayuri" She said.

"What, oh nice to meet you." He stated putting the book down and stood up about to shake her hand when she picked him up.

"I'm your biggest fan Brian," She said squeezing him.

"Well that's great. Please put me down," He stated and Dib came in.

"DEMON BABY WITH BEES!" He yelled.

"Ha! That's just Stewie Dib," Sayrui stated.

"There you are." Stewie said and was about to open the jar.

" Stewie wait! If you come with us we'll get you pancakes," Sayuri stated.

"Pancakes fine, but if their not delicious the bees will fine that his bighead is," He stated evily.

"Great were ahead of them," Sayuri stated getting in Taks voot.

"You don't know that for all we know we've lost," Dib stated and Sayuri reached for the bee jar, "Or won yep were winning," He stated.

Elsewere, Leauna , Zim, and Becky crashlanded on a island, "Were are we? " Leauna asked.

" Bikini Bottom.," Becky answered. She took a scuba suit out of Zim PAK and went in the water.

"So you fired her. Why is she still here?" Leauna asked.

"I don't no she's starting to annoy me," Zim stated.

Ten minutes later "So are you as bored as I'm?" Zim asked Leauna who was sleeping. Zim sighed and he felt a push and was in the water.

Leauna woke up from the sound of Zim yelling, "Zim stop yelling," She stated. "Hey were are ya?" She asked.

"Ahh! Pain! " Zim yelled and Leaunas eyes went wide.

"Er... I'll get you out." She stated and jumped in the water wearing a paste suit that was to tight.

Zim was flaing his arms trying to stay above the water, " HELP ZIM! " he yelled and Leauna grabbed his hand but.

"Er, I forgot I never swam in my life." she stated and they both went under hearing laughing a familiar evil laugh.

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Invader Becky I decided to continue this enjoy

Chapter 3

Leauna and Zim would have drowned, but they were poofed and ended up in time freezers.

The door opened and Zim fell out, " Ohh I'm alien eating gorilla. " a Voice said. " Bender quit that your gonna get us fired. " Fry said and another freezer opened and Leauna fell out nearly conscious.

" I'm a scary alien eaten robot. " Bender said and she collapsed and another freezer opened and Becky fell out. " Boo. " Bender stated wearing a ghost costume.

" Your Bender. " She stated. " Yeah who the hell are you? " Bender asked. " I'm Becky and I need you for my scavenger hunt. " She stated. " Yeah well I'm busy meatbag. " He stated and she gave him twenty bucks.

" Busy going with you anyway. " He stated. " Yes one down one more to go hey where's Zim and Leauna? " She asked. " Who? " Fry said. " My alien friends. " She stated and saw them on the ground.

" Wow aliens that have melted skin now I've seen everything. " Fry stated. " You idiot they must have fallen in the water I'm taking them to a hostipal. " She stated.

They went to the hostipal cause Bender and Fry got fired for not wearing a costume. " Well I can fix them for two hundred thousand dollars, " the Doctor stated and she fainted. " Sure now she faints. " Bender stated.

Elsewhere Ash, Skoodge, and, Bir were in a town and saw mice. " Hey I know this place. " She stated.

" That's great cause I don't have a clue where we are." Skoodge stated. " We have to find Basil and get out of here. " She stated.

Elsewhere Dib, Sayuri, Gir, Brain, and Stewie were cramped in the voot heading home. They crashed on a planet though called Lost Souls. The ship was broken so they decided to look around. Souls were everywhere mourning, complaining.

A man alien was calling names, " Clone Zim. " Yeah I'm here back from the black hole. " He stated.

Dib was walking when he bumped into someone, " Hey watch it Bighead. " Clone Zim stated. " Your alive! " Dib said. " Yeah and guess what I'm going to kill ya. " He hissed. " Ahhh! " Dib yelled and ran into Sayuri who was holding Stewie and they fell down. " Can I use the bees on him? " He asked.

" No cause I need him alive to strangle him. " She stated. " Wait I saw Zims Clone spirit. " Dib stated.

" Then where is it? " She asked. " Well I ran away from him he said that he was gonna kill me. " Dib stated panicklly.

" Well we have to go the voots fixed. " Sayuri stated and they were headed back to Earth.

Elsewhere, " I can't afford that. " Becky stated. " Can you afford to go Dr. Zoidburg? " Fry asked. " Yes lets go. " She stated and they went to Planet Express.

" Yes oh no. " Dr. Zoidburg said. " I'm not the pataince lobster boy. " She stated. " Oh of course, hmm oh no. " He stated. " What doc. " Becky asked. "I'm afraid their dead. " He stated. " What no their not they can't no! " She stated.

" Were gonna have to bury them. " Zoidburg said. " No this is all my fault wahh! " She cried and the Professor came in. " Is someone dead can I have their organs? " He asked and she cried more.

" Professor. " Leela stated. " What I just wanted organs. " He stated and left. Review please are they dead is this the end? Find out


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Invader Zim and I'm happy that my reviewer ID didn't leave just went on vacation er never mind I don't own Ash or Sayuri/ I own Leauna and Bir and Clone Zim/ I don't own any of the cartoons we visited

Chapter 4

Leauna and Zim were buried and everyone was sad. Syce fooled you hohohohoho.

Ash, Skoodge, and Bir were in London looking for Baker Street and she saw a shadow. She crept towards the shadow and saw a bat with a peg leg all wet in a wheelchair muttering, " Stupid Ratigan. " and he left.

They kept walking and found Baker street and Ash knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a chubby mouse. " Can I help you? " He asked. " Your Dawson. " Ash stated. " Yes and who are you? " He asked and They came in.

" I'm Ash and I would like to see Basil. " She replied and a skinny mouse tan fur mouse in a dective outfit came in. " Basil this is- " A ten year old girl and alien from another demison. " He interrupted. " How did he know that? " Skoodge asked.

" Mr. Basi I need you for my scavenger hunt. " Ash said. " No to busy sorry miss. " He said and they were all poofed away.

Elsewhere at Planet Express in the doctors room Zim woke up and got out of bed. Zoidburg went in the room, " Ahh zombies woop woop! " He yelled and Becky came in.

" Zombies don't exist and hey where's Zim? " She asked. " Zombie I say he's a zombie. " He replied and Zim came in. " AHHH run he'll eat your brain! " Zoidburg yelled an ran out of the room.

" ZIM! " Becky said and hugged him till he turned blue. " He's blue. " Leauna said awake and Bender came in then they disappeared.

Dib, Sayuri, Brian, and, Stewie were in the voot, " We forgot Gir! " Sayuri said and flew the ship back to the lost souls planet.

Becky, Zim, and Leauna were in France, " Where are we? " Leauna asked. " This is France hey were in a movie neat. " Becky stated and they walked around and saw a white bat. " I know you my fav character from Anastasia Bartok. " Becky said and grabbed the white bat and they poofed away at were at the ocean again.

They went in the voot and were headed to Earth well their Earth. They arrived at the Leaunas house and were the winners.

Twenty minutes later Dib, Sayuri, and, Gir arrived and went in Zims house. " We won. " Sayuri stated as They went inside.

Elsewhere Ash, Skoodge, Bir, and Basil were in the oais and saw Timon. " Hi Timon. " Ash said. " Hi again kid. " Timon said after offering him twenty bugs they were poofed to Earth.

" You lost I won. " Becky stated. " That's not fair I was sure I got the cartoons first. " Sayuri argued and Ash came in.

" I lost darn. " She sighed and all the cartoons were poofed away. " So Clad what do I win? " Becky asked eagerly. " A date with me. " Clad said. " What er I forfeit Sayuri you win. " Becky stated.

" Fine by me she's a sexy fox girl. " Clad stated and Sayuri beat him to a pulp.

" Well the good news school starts in ten minutes. " Becky stated. Time in the space continuum is very confusing. " Ash stated. Review please


	6. Chapter 6

Invader Becky I decided to change my writing struture er enjoy my chapter/ Invader Dust your story inspired me to do a play to bye

Disclaimer When Gir gets a brain I'll own Zim tell then read my story my brain commands you/ I don't own Sayuri/ I don't own Ash/ I own Leauna and Bir and me

Chapter 5

Tak was walking throughout the Lost Souls planet angry looking for Zim. " You looking for me? " Zim clone stated floating in front of her smiling.

" Why aren't you trying to elimate the real Zim do I have to do everything? " She asked annoyed.

" Hey I killed off two enemies and I'm on vacation toots. " He stated drinking a poop soda that spilled on the ground. " Darn everything goes right through me. " He stated.

" Zim is alive fool. " Tak stated and Clone Zim looked at her thinking.

" Hahahah he couldn't survive in water what is he a zombie? " He laughed and Tak looked at him annoyed and angry.

" He survived going through the sun, water is trivial compared to that. " She spat. " He's alive I can feel it in my bones and were going to Earth. " She stated.

" Fine your the boss. " Clone Zim stated. They went to Earth and saw, " It can't be I pushed him the water. " Clone Zim stated.

" Since that didn't work will do this my way. " Tak stated.

Leauna told the computer system to watch Gir and Bir and felt that leaving her house would be diasterous.

" If they leave a fingerprint on anything I'll make them wish that they were never created. " She hissed walking to school with her friends and enemy.

" Bir wont destroy the house he said that he was going to destroy the town. " Sayuri stated and Leauna groaned.

The Middle School was connected to the Elementary School. " Class for extra doomed credit you can enter a doomed Play for two percent of your doomed grade. " Ms. Bitters hissed.

" Oh boy a play I can't wait to enter. " Ash said excidely.

" Two percent is she for real? " Leauna asked.

" I'm not even sure that she is real. " Becky stated.

" Whatever I'm failing History and need two percent to get a d. " Leauna said and signed her name.

" How can you fail history I'm a b average. " Becky stated proudly.

" Whatever so if your fired why don't you leave? " Leauna asked and Beckys face fell.

" Cause I like Zimmy. " She whispered. " I'm entering the cooking contest. " She said an ran off.

" Look at them so happy it sickens me. " Zim Clone hissed.

" Soon they will all die painfully especially Zim. " Tak said.

" I said it once and I'll say it again you need help, so what's the plan? " Clone Zim asked Tak.

" That's for me to know and you to find out. " She stated.

Bir and Gir where in the city destroying everything with grenades, " Taco! " Gir stated.

" All this destroying did work up my appetite. " Bir stated and they went to the Taco place.

At the school the cafeteria was made into a stage and their were lost of hungry kids. " Next Leauna. " the Director Becky said.

" How did you get to be the director? " Ash asked.

" The play was my idea so I'll pick the crew without any performing they bore me. " She stated. " Zim will play Simba, Leauna you'll play Nala- " Wait what is this and who are these characters? " Leauna asked

" Lion King Broadway Musical and their lions, Ash you'll play Timon, Dib you'll play Scar, Iggins you'll play Pumbaa, Gaz, Keef, and, Willy will play the hyenas. " Becky stated.

" rehearsals begin tomorrow if your late Clad will be sent to get you. " She said evilly.

Tak and Clone Zim were behind the curtains, " This is perfect. " Tak snickered evilly.

Leauna went to the store and the store was gone nothing but food everywhere and a bomb that said property of Bir.

She went to the Taco Place, " Bir I'm gonna chop you into little bits, put you in the blender, pus poray and feed you to Clad for desert! " She screeched and everyone stared.

A women made a phone call and police came in, " Your under arrest for theartening a helpless animal. " He stated.

" What, No, Bir when I get out of jail your dead! " She yelled. Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Invader Zim I will own the world and soon you'll be my slaves to the Plutotians Empire bwahahahah/ I don't own Sayuri or Ash/ I own Leauna, Bir, and me

Chapter 6 Angry Women

Leauna was sent to jail for nearly strangling the Police Men and was in her cell. " Who's the new girl? " Roberto asked.

" Don't miss with her shes' been saying that she's going to chop this Bir guy into little pieces and bake him into a pie. " Klamp said.

" Well I like them feisty. " Roberto said and walked over to the angry Leauna. " Hey there why don't you and I ahhhhhh! " He yelled and smashed into a wall.

" Heh I told you to leave her alone. " Klamp teased.

" A setback you'll see I'll have her right where I want her. " He chuckled.

At school everyone was there for fear of Clad being sent to get them. " Hey where's Leauna? " Becky asked.

" Who cares? " Zim said.

" I do she's late and I wont have that. " She stated angrily and went in the hallway. Her giant ear popped out and she listen,

" So toots ahhhhh! " Roberto yelled.

" Touch me and I'll kill you! " Leauna said angrily.

" She's somewhere in town east from here Clad! " Becky yelled and Clad came over wearing a brown wig.

" Yesss? " He slurred drooling and she looked at him with digust.

" Go find Leauna she's somewhere east of here I have a show to do. " She ordered.

" Right Boss do I get something? " He asked panting.

" Yeah a bone now go Clad. " She said and he left. Clad went pass the Taco Hut and to the prison gym.

" So sexy lady why don't you and I get aquantinted on the bed tonight? " Roberto slyly asked and Leauna turned around and kicked him in the groin. Clad watched with Fascination an ran to the school.

" Wrong, wrong this is all wrong you guys were suspossed to learn your lines. " Becky said annoyed.

" Why I'm I the villain? " Dib asked.

" Cause I said so I need someone to make the costumes and do you people know how to act? " She asked annoyed.

" I can make the costumes. " Ash stated.

" Who said anything about costumes I need good actors and you all stink. " Becky said getting angry.

" We didn't do anything yet. " Dib stated.

" Don't give me excuses skipper give me results. " She stated slapping him. " I can't deal with this I'm going to my trailer. " Becky stated and started walking away.

" Skipper? " Dib stated confused. " You don't even have a trailer. " Dib stated.

" If she yells one more time. " Sayuri stated and got interrupted.

" THAT DOES IT! " Becky yelled and went to Dib staring him in the face, " I'm the director you'll do what I say eat what I say and be the gender I say. " She spat in his face.

" Okay that does it listen if you don't chill out I'll make you. " Sayuri threatened and Clad came in.

" Leauna's in jail isn't that great? " He said enthusastly.

" Great that's just great I Don't Have Time For This! " Becky yelled and stomped away leaving everyone behind.

Behind the curtains Tak and Clone Zim were preparing the downfall of Zim. " Soon he will die and I will be an invader. " Tak said happily.

" You really should see a pychyerchist. " Clone Zim stated. Review Please


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own Invader Zim/Sayuri/Ash/ I own Leauna/ Bir / Clad

Chapter 7 Rehearsals

After two days Leauna was kicked out of jail to protect Roberto an anyone else who was now in the hostipal.

Now she was at school in the cafeteria/play waiting for a bossy director. " She's late maybe if were lucky we can go home. " Dib said.

" I heard that Dib now action. " Becky stated. Ten minutes later. " I can't deal with this! " She yelled at the robots. " I asked for a pespi poop not a coke poop can't you do anything right? " She asked annoyed.

" I don't know, I made waffles. " Gir stated.

" Okay everyone take it from the top. " She said an a girl with purple hair and purple eyes came in.

" Wait I want to be in the play me Kat. " She said trying to catch her breath.

" Well you can play Bonzai the hyena I guess this is the last rehearsal though. " Becky replied an Zim came over an began studying Kat in til she started sweating.

" You look familiar I know why. " He slyly said.

" Er I can explain. " She said nervelessly.

" Your a disgusting germ ridden human. " Zim sneered an She stared dumbstruck.

" Yes were all germ ridden humans now Keef say your lines. " Becky ordered an Keef wearing a adult lion outfit came on the stage.

" I can't believe I'm playing Zims father this is great. " Keef said. " Son the sun will set on my time an you'll be ruler an you'll do a great job cause your great Zim. " Keef said.

" Yes I'm. " Zim stated proudly an Leauna rolled her eyes.

" I love you. " Keef said eyes wide smiling really creeping the bejebers out of Zim.

" Enough gay talk this is a dress rehearsals I want to believe I'm seeing talking lions. " She replied eating doritoes.

" Act 1 Scene 4 Scars Lair. " Bir said holding the you know what it is. Dib came on stage wearing a Scar costume boy does he look hot in that I mean on with the show. Gaz, Willy, an Clad came in wearing hyena costumes.

" Do I have to be the villain everyone hates the villain. " Dib stated.

" Which is why your perfect cause everyone hates you already now say your lines. " Becky stated.

" You were suspossed to eat Zim cause he great? " Dib said confused an Becky came over.

" Let me see that who rewrote my script? " She asked annoyed an Keef smiled.

" Forget lets try Scene 1 Act 2. " She stated an Ash came on stage wearing a Timon outfit an Iggins was in a Pumbba outfit.

" I- " Cut. " Becky interrupted. " This is all wrong can't you act? " She asked annoyed.

" I didn't even say my lines. " Ash complained.

" Didn't talk back to me I'm the director and you will do what I say eat what I say an have a transplant to change your gender if I say. " Becky said spitting in her face.

" No you wont I quit. " Ash stated an walk away.

" You can't quit I made what you are if it weren't for me you wouldn't exist! " She yelled angrily.

" You know I quit to. " Sayuri stated an took the costume off an left.

" Dito. " Dib stated.

" I wont quit cause I'm the star. " Zim said.

" Great just because I get bossy they leave. " Becky stated an left to get her crew back.

" Well I'm going to fail history now. " Leauna stated. Review please


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own Invader Zim, Sayuri, or Ash/ I own Leauna and Bir and Clad

Chapter 8

After everyone left Leauna decided to go back stage and she saw, " Those fools never knew it was me Tak. " Kat stated. " Now I can kill Zim and it will seem like an accident hahahaha! " She replied evilly.

" You can't do that I want to destroy him uhoh. " Leauna stated an Tak turned around an saw her.

" Well I did plan on killing Zim, but I suposse I can squeeze you in. " Tak slyly said. She took a medieval spike weapon and started swinging. Leauna used her spider legs and started blasting while running.

" Hey you stole that from my house. " Leauna stated.

" Yeah I'm sure you wont need it after your dead! " She said swinging nearly missing Leaunas' head. Leauna ran till she was out of breath and Tak was nowhere in sight. Then Tak weapon in hand swung smiling evilly. She heard voices an ran off leaving the weapon behind.

" I'm so glad you guys came back. " Becky said followed by Ash, Skoodge, Zim, Dib, and Sayuri.

" You paid us ten dollars. " Sayuri stated an they saw Leauna on the stage knocked out.

" Oh no she's sleeping this is terrible. " Becky said an Ash took the wig off.

" She has holes in her head an there's a weapon on the floor. " Ash stated.

" Well Watson it appears we have a mystery who killed Mr. Burns? " Becky asked.

" What does that have to do with anything? " Sayuri asked petting her ferret.

" Nothing well have to take her to the hospital- " Where they can dissect her. " Dib interrupted an Sayuri stepped on his foot.

" Well lets go to the lab no play it's cancelled. " Becky said an everyone left.

Return to Top


	10. Chapter 10

Invader Becky Authors note. I am re editing the first version so this will be put on hiatus for furthor notice. I will return with an edited version of this to. Invader Dust/Techno Doofus thanks for reading my series and for waiting for me to update. that's all


End file.
